variafandomcom-20200214-history
The Frozen Wastelands
Culture Peoples The people of the Frozen Wastelands are a hardy lot, well used to barren landscapes devoid of easily accessible food or shelter. They are used to winters that last through most of the year, with temperatures consistently remaining below freezing. Aside from the dangers of starving or freezing to death, an additional dangers remains for those hardy humans who live here: The land is predominantly home to large and aggressive ice giants, some of whom survive almost solely on fish and human. With few sources of food, and strong predators hunting them, the humans who reside in these lands are often required to travel at very short notice. As such, they are a nomadic people, with little time for study or works of architecture. What little abstract knowledge is passed between generations usually revolves around folklore or metaphors for teaching more practical concepts. Because of the hostile nature of this land, few people remain here by choice. As such, the majority of humans in this land are originated from outcasts - mostly hailing originally from The Iron Valley, or The Northern Stretches. Religion Although many cultures clashed to form the nomadic people of the Frozen Wastes, the predominant religion has been borrowed from the Northern Stretches, that being the concept of Oebeck's Hall. This religion is a variant of the New Pantheon, very similar in principle but differing primarily in aesthetics and naming. Commerce Very little of value may be found within the Frozen Wastelands, and as such its peoples are poor, resulting in very little trade. History Origins In the time before the period of ruination, the Frozen North was once a part of the Northern Stretches. The land is thought to have been even less inhabited than it is now, though scholars believe it likely that the land was more hospitable back then, before the arrival of the ice giants. During the period of ruination, a terrifyingly large sheet of ice, snow, and rock rose from the ground and formed what is now known as the Northern Stretches. As water fell from the newly ascended sheet, it froze and formed the great ice cliffs which now serve as a barrier separating the far north from the rest of Varia. As the Frozen Wastes were already difficult to reach, owing to the proximity of the Broken Spine mountain range, the ascension of the Northern Stretches did little to aid accessibility to the neighbour it left behind... Recent Little is known of the recent history of this land owing to its aversion to written history and architecture. Consistent folklore would suggest that some culture has developed over the past one thousand years, but this has mostly been limited to lessons and metaphors designed to teach the young how to engage in more practical tasks. As the majority of humans in this land follow the way of Oebeck's Hall, a form of religion which could not have existed more than three-hundred years ago, it is thought that the people of the Northern Stretches must have continued to have some kind of cultural influence over the people of the Frozen Wastelands in recent history, and subsequently have lent them the religion. Politics Politics are simple to non-existent in the Frozen Wastelands. A form of tribal hierarchy exists within the giants that rule the land, though the details of this are unclear at best. The humans of the Frozen Wastelands live nomadic lives, ever under threat of extinction, so any alliance of benefit to them is likely to be accepted. However, due to the poor prosperity and outcast-origins of its people, few people have any reason to barter with the people of the Frozen Wastelands. Geography For the most parts, the high cliff tops of The Northern Stretches block out the Eastern horizons, and cast dark, cold shadows across the frozen rocks. Thick blankets of snow fall upon the land each winter, though this often melts in the summer to reveal the barren grey rock beneath. To the west, choppy seas with few harbourages stretch as far as the eye can see.